One of the problems afflicting shoe polishes is providing, on a flexible surface, a protective finish which is both lustrous and water resistant. Shoe polishes containing wax have been used with temporary success to accomplish these ends. Wax is particularly disadvantageous because it tends to lose luster after exposure to moisture from rain, water splash or puddles. Thus, it is necessary to reapply a wax-based shoe polish frequently in order to properly protect shoe or boot leather.
A further disadvantage of wax-containing shoe polishes is that, upon reapplication, the wax from the underlying layer of polish is resistant to accepting a new layer of polish. Thus, vigorous buffing is necessary in order for a new layer of polish to properly "take" on the leather.
There is need for a composition useful as a shoe polish which provides high luster, has high water resistance, and can be applied directly over wax-based polishes without requiring vigorous buffing.